One more Dumbledore
by MathildaBear
Summary: Meet a girl who is not what she seems and she pisses of Snape. Too good to be true. And what information does she have for the Trio.
1. The Phone Call

It all started in the blink of an eye. Well actually it was more like me getting the phone call that changed my life, literally. And then it seemed like time actually sped up, and I know what that feels like.  
  
"Anna?" I was standing in a polished office. Waiting to hear where I was going this time. You see I worked for a bank, one of the biggest in the world. And I specialized in security; I was the best of the best.  
  
My boss, a pleasant woman, was looking at me with an air of respect. Something I dissevered in the two years I had been working there. I was only 24 and yet I felt older then my years. Her hair was up in a tight bun, her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and her lips were pulled in a tight smile. I was trying so hard to contain my laughter.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" She asked my. Her bight pale blue eyes fixed right onto my dark gray ones, one of the things I had inherited from my father.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Your phone, darling, it is ringing." She gestured to my backpack. My old leather bag that had seen me through many years. I searched its front pocket and retrieved my flip phone.  
  
With a casual flip of the wrist it was up against my ear. I was totally unprepared for the voice that answered back to my hello. So unprepared that I fainted right then and there.  
  
Some how I had made it back to my uptown New York apartment. It was a great place that looked over the park. The answering machine was blinking as I walked in the door. I pressed play and went into the kitchen to grab a coke.  
  
"Anna, baby, don't forget our dinner tonight. Ware something wowish." I laughed out loud at the sound of my boyfriend's voice but it quickly died. I had some time before I had to leave. I had some time to think.  
  
But not for long because that blasted phone is always ringing. It was my boss. Well, actually I didn't work there anymore. I had quit. "Are you okay," her voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little shaken that's all." I sighed knowing what I was going to do was going to break my heart.  
  
"I wish you would reconsider. I don't suppose there was anything that could make you stay?" She said. I bit back a sigh and rubbed my forehead. It was my habit to do that when I had to do something I didn't want to do.  
  
"No I have to do this. I'm so sorry Emily, but my family needs me." Partly the truth, I thought as I plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Okay well you know if you ever need a job..." I told her I would look her up when I did. Not only was she my boss but also a very good friend. Speaking of good friends, where was Jack?  
  
I got up from the couch and went into my bedroom. It was spacious and yet I barely ever slept in the bed I has picked out. I was barely in the state of New York, with all the traveling I did for my job. Of course now that I had quit I still wouldn't be sleeping in my own bed.  
  
"Jack!" I called out and something wriggled under the sheets. Ah my trusty puppy dog, of one month, was sleeping in my bed yet again. He was a dachshund, cute black and short haired. And I was completely in love with him.  
  
As I looked through my closet to find something to ware he took over my favorite pillow. I laughed at him as he snuggled in for a nap and I found the perfect dress. It was sleek, white, and too short to be allowed. It was halter top style too. I loved it.  
  
I got ready and at six I was out the door to the park bench where we meet. That had been over seven years ago but I still remembered like it was yesterday. The memory started to float to the surface and I pushed it down, I had to do something tonight.  
  
The clicking of my heels against the pathway pavement alerted him to my presences. He was looking good in his dark gray two piece suit. No tie, I hated ties. His floppy brown hair fell casually over his forehead. And I laughed to see his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"Anna." He whispered. I laughed again to see his nervousness, but I was breaking inside.  
  
"Tom, I have something to tell you..." Quickly I trailed off.  
  
"Good because I have something to tell you too." He said and I suggested that he should go first. I didn't want to do what I was going to do and maybe if I saved it for later it would seem less bad. I was so wrong.  
  
"You should sit down." He pointed to the bench that I had been sitting on when we met and I sat down. Grabbing my hand he stared at me; making me want to flinch. I felt something drop into my hand and I opened it up.  
  
Inside sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was white gold with little diamonds surrounding a sapphire. Tears sprung into my eyes and I felt like my body was being splinched. My heart was saying yes and my mind told me I couldn't do that to him.  
  
"Anna Lily will you marry me?" He asked. I met his eyes and he knew the answer.  
  
"Please, please don't make me do this." I sobbed out in-between the tears. "Tom I am leaving in four days to go to England. I don't know when I am going to return. I was going to tell you. This would be so unfair to you." I said handing him the ring back.  
  
"Keep it. It is a gift." He said tears were rolling down his cheeks as well.  
  
"You have to now that I have to go and I never meant to hurt you. Tom I didn't know I had to go until I got the phone call this afternoon. I am sorry." I got up from the bench and started to walk away. I was leaving the love of my life behind. Dammit, this wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
"Anna," he called out. "I will wait for you."  
  
"Don't." I said to him. "It will only hurt you more."  
  
I had turn to look back at him and all the sudden he was right there in front of me. He reached down grabbed my waist and pulled me close. Then he leaned in, this is what I need I thought one last kiss. A kiss to remember him by, that and the ring.  
  
It was kiss filled with desire and longing. A kiss that none could surpass. When it was all over I turned and walked back to my apartment, heartbroken and hating my family. 


	2. 2 pubs 1 day

"Where to?" The driver asked as I got into the cab. I had arrived in London; my plane had been delayed and then cancelled. So I took the red eye flight, the one that takes off around one in the morning. To say I was exhausted was something else.  
  
I gave him the name of the street and we took off. I knew that it would be about thirty minutes until we got there so I let my thoughts fly. The phone call came back into my head.  
  
An old tried voice sounded over the phone. I didn't recognize it right away, but it didn't take too long to figure out who it was. I simply wondered how he got my number. "Anna you are needed at Hogwarts, teaching." Those words sent a world of fright through my system.  
  
I had given up that life style; I barely even used my wand anymore. How was I suppose to teach a bunch of students when I could barely do a simple levitating spell? The only thing remotely attuned to being a witch was my cell phone which would work in both magical and muggle areas.  
  
"Thank you." I said and handed him the money to pay for the ride. I was standing outside a bookstore, a pub, and a music store. The driver looked at me like I was insane, there was no hotel near here, or at least that is what he thought. I waved him off and then turned to look at the pub.  
  
The sign over head read The Leaky Cauldron. I smiled and walked in to the gloomy, half broken down place. Can you believe that it is famous? I thought to myself. The pub was just as gloomy outside as it was inside.  
  
There was a bartender at the bar so I walked over wondering if he could help me. I noticed I was getting a couple of stares and I looked around the place, a witch pointed to the door. The door that I had opened to get into this place was still standing wide open. I flicked my wrist and it slammed closed. The same witch that had notified me to the door gave a nod of approval as I met her eyes once again.  
  
I once again started my ascend to the bar. Thinking the whole way there I could really use a drink about this time. Everything came to a halting stop when I reached the bar. It could have been my appearance, I was in a pair of jeans that had holes in them at the knees, and a white tank top that showed off my stomach (totally muggle clothing), while everyone else was in the robes.  
  
"What can I do for you, miss?" the man behind the counter asked. He had a toothless grin and was bald. Overall, he was a nice man.  
  
"I need a room, just for the day. One I can crash in. And then I need to get to Hogwarts. Apparently I am the new teacher." I said with a grin, setting my duffle bag on the ground and switching my backpack onto my right shoulder.  
  
"Ah, yes. The headmaster sent notice that you would be stopping by. Apparently he thought you would be here sooner. But not to worry, we have a room available. By the way my name is Tom." He said by the way of a greeting.  
  
"Anna, Anna Lily." I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he showed me to my room.  
  
I let Jack out of his place in my backpack and then I crashed onto the bed. Six hours later I awoke and showered and got dressed. It felt good to be clean again. I then went down to the pub. Once more I was greeted with stares but this time I didn't care.  
  
"I need to get to Hogwarts." I said when I approached the bar. I knew I was about two days late, school had already started and I was going to be in trouble.  
  
"You can use the floo network. Floo to the Three Broomsticks." Tom said to me. At least his sentences where short and to the point, I thought wryly as I made my way back to my room.  
  
"Jack, come on back into my bag." I said. He came off the bed tail wagging and I laughed to see one of his ears was wrapped around his head. "You are such a silly dog." I picked him up, cuddling and grabbed my bag and my duffle.  
  
"Thank you for everything." I said when I once again finished talking to Tom.  
  
I then threw down the green powder and I was swished away into the flames of the grate. I was almost ready to get sick, from the swirling, when I felt myself falling. My feet went first and my bags came last. I was hit in the head with my very own duffle. I felt ready to curse someone to one of the dimensions of hell.  
  
"Here deary." A kind voice sounded above me. And it made me laugh, I didn't mean it god, I thought.  
  
"Thank you. I am guessing this is the Three Broomsticks." I said not caring that I was covered in soot.  
  
"You've got that right. What can I do for you?" It was lady that I had been talking to. Apparently she owned the place, I thought as I looked around. Second pub in one day. Good god, what is the world coming too.  
  
"I need directions to Hogwarts." I said and she laughed at me. I didn't think I had told a joke but who knows.  
  
"Just go out those doors take a right and you'll see it." I said thank you and left the pub. I was getting sick and tired of them. 


	3. Salty Water

When I got outside it was nice and sunny. When I got to the castle it was raining, not just a mist but a down right pour. I love the rain, I truly do, but there was something about this rain that made me pissed off.  
  
"Come on Jack." I called to my puppy.  
  
I had let him out of my backpack right after I stood soaking in the sun for a minute. I was happy to be out of pubs that made me feel weird and totally ready to reach for the nearest drink. I was trying not to soak my sorrows in whiskey.  
  
"It is my entire fault...isn't it?" I questioned myself. Great, I thought, now I am talking to myself. I saw the looming castle up ahead and I sighed. "This is it...that is where I will be spending the next year of my life. Definitely not the Hilton resort." I laughed at my little joke.  
  
"Okay so maybe I shouldn't have promised him that if he needed me I would come. God I hate my family and I hate his stupid plans. He has this way of thinking he knows everything when in reality he knows nothing." As I thought over my thoughts about my grandfather the weather got gloomier.  
  
"Jack come get into my backpack." He came rushing over to me as the first drop of rain hit the ground. I knew how much he hates the rain and it made me laugh as he rushed into his part of the bag. I carefully slung it over my shoulder and once again looked up at the ever looming castle. I guessed that I was about one fourth of the way there. This walk was never ending.  
  
"Thank god for Will." I said as I continued to walk toward my new job. I would refuse to call this home with ever fibber of my body. Will...God what would I have done without him.  
  
I had two days to go before I left to go to England to teach at Hogwarts. Will, when we were younger, use to ask his parents if they would move to England so he could go to the school. I use to make fun of him for knowing so much about something he had never even seen. But now, now I praised him for his knowledge.  
  
"And did I tell you about the moving staircases?" he asked me and I sighed smiling at the same time. He had told me about them at least a thousand times. I could tell he was jealous but then again I was jealous of him. Marrying his best friend, not me his other one, and having a beautiful little girl. They named her Mary, I was her godmother. And I was very proud of that fact.  
  
"Will, did I make a mistake?" I asked him as he shrunk a couple more boxes that we had packed.  
  
"With what?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders before sighing one more time.  
  
"With saying yes to grandpa?" I said my lips trembling and my eyes blinking back tears.  
  
"Oh, Lils', what did you want to say to him. Oh sorry, but I gave up magic two years ago after I got my husband killed." He said it so fast and so nonchalantly that I don't think he even realized he was saying it until it came out. He slapped his right hand over his mouth.  
  
I gazed at him for over a minute before breaking down. "Lils' I am so sorry." He said trying to get me to stop crying.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that." I shot a glare at him and his face changed from soft to hard in the matter of a millisecond.  
  
"Well someone had to. For the last two years we have all been tip toeing around you trying not to mention Dan. God, Anna, he was my friend too and I miss him as much as you do but..." He trailed off and I took in a huge gulp of air.  
  
"Get out." I growled at him. He had no right to say that. I didn't breakdown at the every mention of Dan but I did when someone mentioned how he died. And yes I did blame myself but I had every right too.  
  
A light drizzle was now cascading down all around us. I was soaked as I looked up to see that I was half way to the castle. I couldn't stand the walk much longer; it was making me think of thing I wanted to forget. Like what Will had said or Dan's murder. I instead started to think about anything but that. My mind went to think of the day Mary was born.  
  
I hadn't been out that much since the incident. The only times I did leave my apartment was when I went to see Laura and Will. They had been my best friends for the longest of time. we had been sand box buddies in fact. Now they were married, to each other, and expecting their first little one. I was so happy for the two of them and yet immensely sad at the same time.  
  
Snapping back to the present, I had tripped over a rock, I grumbled to see that I had gained some more on the castle. I guess thinking about happier things made me walk faster. The rain was now coming down like cats and dogs, as the saying goes. I was completely soaked to the bone and it was turning cold outside. Of course my jeans and t-shirt didn't help matters much. And all I wanted to do was take off my wet shoes.  
  
For the rest of the walk up to the castle I thought about what will has said. I pondered it over and over in my mind. After I had finished packing and he did the magical stuff we got into yet another argument. That one had to be our worst one ever, we both said some nasty things at each other. And I left for England on unhappy terms. I never left for a job like this one before.  
  
Laura had told me to call him when I got to the castle. She had dropped me off at the airport. She had waited with me for my plane, the red eye flight. It was the most unbearable wait of all, we just sat there talking about the good old days, as we liked to call them, and waited.  
  
"Anna, be good, don't get into any trouble, and call us when you get there." I smiled down at my best friend, my best girl friend that is, and laughed at her. I gave her the reassuring respond of, "yes mum" and then hugged her. We stood in that hug, holding on to each other as if it was worth our lives, for a good five minutes. When we separated we both had tears in our eyes.  
  
"Remember it is swish and flick." She said to me and I laughed. Our first magical class had been charms and we learned how to make objects float. We were partnered together, something rare in the years afterward, and we actually succeeded in making the teacher float in the air. It had taken both of us and she wasn't too happy with us after ward but it was well worth it.  
  
"I will, and La, I love you." I said as I walked towards the line.  
  
"I love you too, Anna!" She yelled out to me and we both blew kisses to each other. I cried when I got into my seat, on the plane, she had been there for me through too much, and now I don't know when I am going to be seeing her again. Heck, we shared a room together all throughout our years of schooling together, she was my maid of honor and I was hers, and then after Dan died she stayed with me for a month, I was there when she learned she was pregnant, and when Mary was born. It was going to be hard to leave her and leave Will.  
  
I was getting so frustrated with all the walking that I was beginning to think it would never end. And that is when I crashed right into the steps of the castle. I laughed at my misfortunes of the day and then started to cry and I thought everything over one last time. i8 liked my lips to taste the salty tears mixed with rain and I thought to myself, salty water. I casually made my way up the steps and walked into the ever looming castle. 


End file.
